For Leather Head
by PreMaturePoet
Summary: Doesn't anyone wonder what is going on with L.H. while the Turtles are in the future? After all the guy may be huge, but he has an even bigger heart of gold. Here is what I think he's going though...


**No I do Not own T.M.N.T. I wrote this while I was sitting in my English class being very upset about the dumb storyline of the "Fast foward" series that I still do not understand as to how and why it would/could possibly replace the last season that was supposed to be there and will never show in the U.S.A. When a thought struck me. I wonder how Leather Head must feel? The poor bi-polar gator must be so lonely. So L.H. this is for you. **

**For Leather Head**

"Come Back!" I muttered as my eyes opened wide. It was then I realized that my dream was just that, and nothing more. Klunk meowed as I picked him up to stroke his long ruffled fur. At least he has not left me. It has been over a month since Splinter and the Turtles had gone missing. I am frightened and terribly alone. The day I discovered their lair abandoned is a day I'll never forget.

They must had been gone for a least a week when I decided to visit them. Their lair was dirtier than usual, there televisions left on. Dirty dishes where left out on tables and in the sink where now covered with dust and where leaving a terrible smell. Donatello's computer's where off and covered in dust. It was unlike him to keep his work space so filthy. I grew worried and afraid. Where was group I had grown to call my family? Frantic, I began to search other parts of the lair. I turned the dojo upside down in my search. I checked every one of their bedrooms and even invaded Splinter's with no luck. I screamed, calling out for them, begging for one of them to respond. I even risked going topside to see if they where perhaps working on their battle shell. Nothing, nothing, nothing! It was then that I realized something that reflected light from one of the many televisions lying on the floor. With some form of hope of to where I might find my family I walked to it. What I saw made my heart stop as I sucked in a breath. The object that reflected the light was nothing other than on of Raphael's sai. It laid on top of a small pile the Turtles belongings. Belongings, that for as long as I have known them, they have never taken off. Their Masks, belts, and even Splinter's robe laid there with their weapons. I wanted to scream. But I wouldn't come out. Why would they have taken these off? I could think of no reason. I just could not make myself accept that the pile before me was real. My tail flicked as I kneeled down and extended a trembling hand towards the pile and very gently, stroked Splinter's robe. It was real, it was his, and it was on the ground with the rest of the pile. The scream that could not be released before suddenly seemed to find a way to free it's self but did not find it's way out if my powerful jaws before I heard a moan. I hoped and I hoped greatly as I looked up at the couch. Staring at me with large terrified eyes, was Klunk. He jumped at me as I grabbed him and held him tight before I realized I was crushing the poor thing. He was here. I was not alone. He purred as I stroked him as softly as I could. His small stomach growled. Poor thing had been starved. "Let's get you something to eat little one." Together, we left the lair to return to my own. My family was gone. But why would they not tell me!?

"L.H. are you here?" I was snapped out of my thought to find that the voice belonged to Mona Lisa. I found the Mutated Newt floating unconscious and injured in the sewage on my many searches for my family. Since then, she has proved to be very little and not the most comforting company for she tends to come and go as she pleases. More of the time 'goes' than 'come'. In truth, all she has done to console me of my loss was a promise that she would look for any clues to the whereabouts of my family during her 'outings'. There are times when she reminds me greatly of Raphael and times in which I can relate her to no one I have ever met. She loosed the Pink bandana around her neck before fixing her short and dark brown hair.

"Hello?" Called Mona Lisa once more.

"I am here Lisa. Do no worry." My tail flicked from my left to my right as Klunk ran after it. I stood to meet her as she walked over to me and embraced me.

"What was that for?" It was unusual for Mona Lisa to show such affection.

"You looked like you could really use a hug." Her tale wiggled in an attempt to doge Klunk's claws as he leapt a foot a two to reach it. She was right. I hadn't even realized how wonderful it felt for someone's arms to be wrapped around me. I returned the embrace as I lifted her up several feet off the ground.

"They'll be back L.H. You'll see." She stroked my head, now being able to reach it.

I accepted the petting as I closed my eyes response. Every night since they left I have had the same dream of my family running away from me as I call to them to come back. Although she does not often come here, I can trust that Mona Lisa will come back.

"Yes," I finally replied. "I know they'll come back. Just as I know that you always will too."

**Writer's thoughts: okay so I made it seem like Mona Lisa and L.H. are lovers or something. But Hey, give me a break! She's not even in the 2003 version of T.M.N.T. And She's only in one episode in the 80's cartoon. I think I did pretty well. please review! It'll comfort me. Please?**


End file.
